exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Border of Death
Border of Death is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra, in the Japanese town of Sanaide, and follows the perspective of Daniel Tenkuro and his companions. Story As Doom Approaches Daniel, a young man who lives in the Satori mansion alongside his sister Akemi Satori, reunites with his childhood friend Ebishi Miyagawa after years of absence. Not too long afterwards, Daniel encounters a naked woman, Sakura, while on a nocturnal trip. Sakura acts as though she always knew and loved Daniel, much to his confusion - nevertheless, he takes her in, to Akemi's annoyance. The next day, at school, Daniel learns from investigating classmate Wasure the presence of a mysterious serial killer who killed two families at night, one with a slashing weapon, the other with a gun. Quite shocked, Daniel nevertheless keeps studying until a mysterious woman appears in his classroom, claiming that Daniel killed her and seeking to kill him in return. Nevertheless, the woman ends up collapsing. Daniel brings her home in order to investigate her, learning of her name, Asherah. Although Akemi attempts to conceal the truth from him, she eventually relents; Akemi is a magician, much like the remains of the Satori household. As for Asherah, she is the powerful Conceptual Avatar of humanity itself. Forced to cope with the existence of the supernatural, Daniel is increasingly confused as the world around him becomes more and more incomprehensible, and as murders start to pile up. Uncanny Revelations With family servant Bella seemingly avoiding a diplomatic conflict, Daniel attempts to settle down, but the emotional confusion due to Ebishi, Sakura and Asherah's affection, as well as Wasure and Akemi's proximity, causes him to further repress his emotions. Meanwhile, Wasure discovers a series of magical phenomena, including the existence of Crucius proving unethical magical experimentation on children in the past. While investigating this, Sakura, Ebishi and Akemi encounter Takeshi, a madman who claims to be born of said experimentation, and uses his immense powers to kill Sakura. However, Ebishi then uses the power of Theriantheosis through her ability, Perashel, to restore Sakura's life. As surprised as others by this, Ebishi claims only to have been blessed by priest Ibaraki Maark. Shadow of Tenkuro While Akemi seemingly managed to kill Takeshi, she realizes that said experiments were performed in order to create a fitting vessel for a pice of Raziel Tenkuro's Soul, which was found in Daniel instead. Understanding that Daniel is not her true brother, she nevertheless resolves to protect him more than ever, even as Wasure reveals herself to be a demon-hunter, the antithesis to Akemi's arts. Despite Takeshi dying, murders do not stop - only those caused by guns do. Ebishi, whose parents were killed by an edged weapon ten years ago, can only worry, especially when Daniel becomes increasingly weak-willed and paranoid, running away from Asherah after believing that he would kill her. Further investigation on Daniel's past reveals that he was manipulated by Shunko, Akemi's father, alongside Honorius Haruma, Sakura's own. Eventually, Wasure and Asherah discover the truth - that Daniel's emotions are psychically linked to the murders, as the more love and affection Daniel feels, the more he is subconsciously driven to kill. Daniel, understanding this, runs away as well and, after briefly confessing to Ebishi, has sex with her before running away, leaving Ebishi in Bella's care. Event Horizon Asherah then finds Daniel, wandering alone, in the lower quarters of the town. Daniel threatens to kill Asherah as for her to leave him alone - only for Asherah, who gradually warmed up to Daniel during the previous days and constantly watched over him - to kill herself by shattering Daniel's psychic seal and absorbing the magical feedback emanating from it, obliterating her from existence. Desperate and unable to bring her back even with Ebishi's Perashel, a heartbroken Daniel interrogates Honorius, alongside his remaining four partners. An unfettered and indifferent Honorius admits that this was his intention from the start - to bait Asherah by forcing a spiritual anomaly upon his hometown, and for Daniel to kill her. This is all Ibaraki's plan, as with the death of Asherah, he will be able to use his powers to rewrite the very nature of mankind and bring it to Heaven. Last Night before Paradise Preparing for the final battle, Akemi discusses with Bella and comes to an understanding with her, fusing with her, and discovering from her memories that Ibaraki has in fact installed a secret workshop beneath her mansion. The fused entity encounters Ibaraki there and manages to defeat him, disrupting Ibaraki's ritual, while Daniel, Sakura, Wasure and Ebishi face off against Takeshi and promptly defeat him. Despite the ritual being disrupted, Ibaraki uses the last of his strength to resurrect Yeshua Maark, an ancient being of terrifying power who spoke with Asherah in her sleep and led the entire scheme into motion by inspiring Ibaraki. As Yeshua seems to be hopelessly powerful, Wasure nevertheless manages, through Daniel's powers and Ebishi's own miracles, as well as Sakura's Soul manipulation, to resurrect Asherah. This summoning severely weakens Yeshua, allowing Asherah to challenge Yeshua to a final battle. While at first seemingly hopeless, Asherah's powers and the synergy between the various members of Daniel's group manages to force Yeshua into being weakened enough to renounce summoning Heaven for now. The entity withdraws, allowing Daniel to confess to Asherah, reunite with her, and swear his love to those around him. Characters * Daniel Tenkuro * Asherah * Sakura Haruma * Ebishi Miyagawa * Akemi Satori * Kuri-ma Wasure * Bella * Yeshua Maark * Ibaraki Maark * Takeshi * Other Border of Death Characters Trivia * This storyline, much like Moonlight Nirvana, is written as to evoke a "Visual Novel" style. Category:Storyline Category:Interra